The present invention relates to air bags which become bag-like in shape by introducing gas thereinto, for cushioning, for example, automobile passengers from hitting against, for example, automotive front windshield.
There are certain types of automotive air bag that are designed for cushioning a front or rear passenger. Such type of air bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,805 corresponding to Japanese Patent First Publication JP-A-7-125592. The air bag disclosed therein is prepared by sewing together first and second panels, each being substantially rectangular in shape, along peripheral edges of these panels. There is a recent demand for an air bag that can efficiently be inflated.